


Get Some Rest

by teegs



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, RPF, purely a friendship fic but could be shippy if you squint i guess, would be gen if it weren't for strong language!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teegs/pseuds/teegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lewis wondered sometimes if he looked as tired as he felt, whether the bags under his eyes belay just how exhausted he really was, whether anyone could tell that, even on rare days off, he wasn't really resting.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on Tumblr who said 'not sure if it's much of a prompt but i feel like lewis needs a huge, warm hug irl. he's been looking so ragged in the streams & hugs are amazing' and 'mayhaps an extremely fluffy prompt where someone actually sits lewis down and tells him hey man. u need to rest.'
> 
> Please note, all of this is just speculation. Thank.

Lewis wondered sometimes if he looked as tired as he felt, whether the bags under his eyes belay just how exhausted he really was, whether anyone could tell that, even on rare days off, he wasn't really resting.

He'd taken to pacing around his office when he wasn't actually working, and while he knew it did him no good, it did temporarily make him feel a little better to be up on his feet and out of the chair that he increasingly felt was becoming an attached part of him. Turps had remarked that day about how frayed Lewis' nerves seemed to be, but he laughed it off in good humour, (he just hoped no one noticed how tired his laugh actually was,) and gone straight back to flitting between working and pacing.

After a rushed lunch, Lewis had secluded himself back in his office, where he paced back and forth, his hand pensively rubbing at day old stubble he hadn't had the energy to shave that morning. When there was a knock at the door, Lewis had to stop himself from snapping at the intrusion. Composing himself with a deep breath, Lewis sat down in his chair, (his head swam a little when he did so,) and murmured a 'come in'. He didn't have the energy to shout it.

"Lewis?" Lifting his head up, Lewis tiredly smiled at Duncan, who was in the process of closing the door behind him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? Never fucking better." Maybe there was a little bitterness in that statement when it fell from Lewis' lips, and no one would have blamed him.

Duncan took a few steps towards Lewis and bent down, enveloping Lewis in a hug that was nothing short of bone-crushing. Lewis' head swam again and he let out a sigh, reluctantly letting himself relax into the embrace.

"We're all worried about you," Duncan mumbled, voice soft and quiet against Lewis' ear. He patted Lewis' shoulder and pulled back, straightening up again. "Are you getting enough rest?"

"You sound like my mother," Lewis said through another tired smile. He hadn't known just how much he'd needed and wanted a good hug before then. "I'm getting as much rest as I can."

"Well, it's not enough, by my reckoning." Duncan placed his hands on his hips in a movement that made him look a little camp. Lewis cracked a genuine smile at that.

"It _is_ , Dunc. Stop worrying about me."

"Look at you! You're practically falling asleep here, but you keep working. We all know you don't want to disappoint anyone, especially not fans, but you need to get some rest and take some time for yourself too sometimes." Duncan dropped his hands to his sides again and pointedly looked Lewis up and down. Lewis took a deep breath.

"There's just so much that's got to be done, I can't just dr-"

"You can, and you will." Duncan closed his hand around Lewis' arm, nudging him up out of his chair gently. Lewis showed little resistance, letting himself be hefted up. "Go home, get some sleep."

Duncan awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot while Lewis collected up some things, making sure he was actually going to leave.

"Thank you, friend," Lewis murmured before he ducked out of the room and ambled down the hallway.


End file.
